Broken Angel
by Yoshisa
Summary: Ia hanya pemuda miskin yang ingin keadilan, tapi bisa apa? membaca dan menulispun ia tak bisa. sungguh Miris! / Pemuda tampan bak ukiran sempurna jatuh disebuah gang / SasuNaru / BL/ AU / Death Sasuke


Maaf kalau ada salah ketik ^^

Disc: Massashi Kishimoto-senpai.

Warm: BL / Yaoi / Shounen-ai / OOC dikit / Typo(s) / AU / SasuNaru Fic / Death chara / Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV~

.

.

Hiruk pikuk kota besar sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa untuknya. Berbagai jenis kendaraan dengan segala merk memenuhi jalanan, dan yang satu itu juga merupakan pemandangan biasa.

Kota besar identik dengan orang orang kaya, identik dengan orang berjas yang berkeliaran, dan segala tetek bengeknya. Tak dipungkiri, kota besar juga menjadi sebuah pusat dari berbagai industri yang legal maupun ilegal. Berbagai produk, baik yang menyehatkan ataupun yang menyesatkan.

Kota besar juga identik dengan para pangeran dan putri, penguasa sebuah industri besar, baik yang berstatus sebagai direktur ataupun anak dari direktur itu sendiri. Walau menjadi seorang pangeran ataupun putri adalah dambaan setiap orang, tak semua, seperti pemandangan siang ini. Beberapa orang disini yakin jika para pria berjas dengan otot kekar itu sedang mencari sang tuan yang kabur entah dimana.

Walau ini adalah kota besar dengan segala tatanannya, tetap saja, dimana ada manusia, disitu ada sampah. Dimana kota besar itu berdiri, maka disanalah sampah menumpuk semakin tinggi. Sampah, walaupun ia merusak estetika lingkungan, tapi ia bermanfaat bagi sebagian manusia. Tak percaya? Koran bekas, makanan sisa, ataupun baju buangan, biasa mereka jadikan papan, sandang lan pangan. Ya! Mereka adalah para gelandangan. Kota besar? Dimana para manusia dipaksa untuk tak saling mengenal dengan sesamanya.

Semegah, sebagus, dan sebaik apapun kota besar itu, selalu tersimpan gelandangan didalamnya. Ck, miris sekali.

Pagi menjelang siang ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.15 AM. Dengan langkah kaki tegap itu, dia kembali memasuki rumah sederhananya. Tak seorangpun melihatnya, atau bahkan mengasihaninya. Hidup sendiri disebuah kota besar bukanlah perkara mudah, keluarganya yang meninggal karena percobaan bodoh itu masih menggenang dihatinya. Jika ia menjadi kaya, ia berjanji akan membalas seluruh orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian keluarganya.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar lirih, air yang membasuh wajahnya berhenti mengucur, ini artinya ia tak akan minum entah sampai kapan. Satu satunya saluran air dirumah itu memang rusak, sudah lama ia ingin memperbaikinya, tapi mengingat ia hanya menumpang dari saluran air tetangganya, ia tak berani berbuat apapun.

Pemuda itu, yang mungkin berusia 20 tahunan, berjalan menuju tempat tidur lusuhnya. Beberapa kali ia menatap kearah pintu, jika saja pintu itu kembali ambruk seperti kemarin. Mengenaskan, seorang laki-laki muda, tak memiliki masa depan menjanjikan. Jangankan menulis, membaca saja masih ia lakukan dengan tergagap-gagap. Jangan salahkan ia, karena sejak kecil ia hidup seperti ini. Siapa yang mau mengurusnya? Jangankan mengurus, menatapnya saja tak ada.

Begitulah kehidupan sebuah kota, dimana manusia benar-benar egois dan tak peduli dengan sesamanya. Jaman memang semakin canggih dan modern, diiringi pula dengan moral yang semakin hancur dan lebur. Fakta yang mengejutkan? Tentu tidak!

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar, pemuda itu terduduk, lalu menatap langit-langit rumah –gubuknya. Beberapa bagian terlihat berlubang, jika hujan, air akan masuk kedalam dan membasahi seluruh bagian rumah reot itu, jika panas, panasnya sinar sang mentari masuk kedalam rumah, membuat suhu didalam rumah tersebut menjadi ikut panas.

Pemuda itu berdiri, ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Ah, kota yang sungguh indah. Berbagai gedung megah, berbagai banner dan berbagai jenis mobil yang lalu lalang begitu kontras dengan kehidupan pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan, ia menatap kesela-sela gang kecil dimana para penjudi atau pemabuk bersarang. Ia kadang mendapatkan uang dari mereka, tugasnya hanya menunggu pintu masuk gang, jika ada petugas pembersihan kota melakukan razia, mereka dapat langsung kabur sebelum para petugas itu datang menghampiri mereka, menguntungkan bukan? Ya, menguntungkan. Dari pada hanya tiduran atau melakukan hal tak jelas lain, lebih baik mencari uang. Peduli apa jika itu haram? Toh dengan uang haram itu, ia dapat terus menyambung hidup.

Bruk~!

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan cepat, pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu gang.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu berjalan memasuki gang. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Itu, terdengar seperti suara benda jatuh menghantam bumi. Apa meteor? Uh, tidak mungkin. Pasti akan ada kebakaran jika meteor yang jatuh. Lalu? Apa itu suara orang bunuh diri? Pemuda itu mendongak menatap gedung tinggi yang berdiri kokoh disampingnya. Apa seseorang jatuh –dijatuhkan dari sana?

Dengan langkah semakin penasaran, pemuda itu berjalan menyelusuri gang sempit tersebut. Pemuda itu mengernyit kala melihat seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam kebiruan, dongker mungkin dengan gaya a la artis-artis ditelevisi yang sering ia lihat benner-nya disepanjang jalan. Perasaan takut nan penasaran menyelimuti benak pemuda ini. Ia berjalan mendekat, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan pemuda asing itu. Jika mungkin ia masih bisa menolongnya.

Walau memiliki perasaan yang campur aduk, pemuda itu membulatkan tekatnya untuk memalingkan wajah pemuda asing itu. Tak ada darah? Dengan suara dentuman yang sedemikian rupa, tak ada darah yang keluar? Apa pemuda ini sudah mati?

Pemuda itu memeriksa nafas yang keluar melalui hidung pemuda asing tadi, kemudian ia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya untuk mencari nadi. Aneh, pemuda ini tak bernafas, tak memiliki denyut nadi juga. Apa dia telah benar-benar mati? Tapi, aneh jika pemuda ini telah mati, karena tak ada luka segorespun dalam tubuhnya, apa yang menyebabkan dia mati? Apa, apa dia percobaan para ilmuan gila juga? Tapi kenapa dia disini?

Pemuda asing itu mengerang pelan, membuat sang pemuda yang berniat menolongnya berlonjak kaget, dan berdiri menjauh. Pemuda itu menatap pemuda asing yang hendak ditolongnya, pemuda asing tadi terduduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok dibelakangnya. Pemuda asing itu melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda yang hendak menolongnya, memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Pemuda itu celingukan menatap sekeliling, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, setelah memastikan yang dipanggil pemuda asing itu adalah dirinya, ia berjalan mendekat.

Pemuda itu mengamati pemuda asing yang memanggilnya, pemuda asing itu belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika ada orang disisinya? Dan bukankah pemuda itu juga belum bersuara. Ini memang aneh, tapi mengingat ini adalah jaman modern dengan segala alat canggihnya, sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika ada orang yang dapat berjalan dengan mata terpejam. Bahkan di jaman modern ini, makanan tidak lagi dihasilkan oleh pohon dan diolah. Dengan mencampurkan dua bahan kimia, jadilah makanan yang diiginkan. Praktis yang mengenaskan.

"Bawa aku keluar"

Pemuda itu mengernyit, keluar? Kemana?

"Bawa aku keluar dari gang ini"

"Ah!" pemuda itu langsung mendekati sang pemuda asing yang masih bersandar ditembok beton yang memisahkannya dengan gedung tinggi disebalahnya. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu membawa sang pemuda asing keluar dari gang dan mendudukkannya disalah satu bangku yang tersedia di trotoar.

Pemuda itu duduk disamping sang pemuda asing, sembari mengamati pahatan sempurna milik Tuhan itu, wajah yang baru disadari oleh pemuda itu, wajah yang begitu sempurna bak patung buatan pengrajin paling ahli didunia, tanpa kecacatan sedikitpun.

Karena tak ada kata yang kembali terlontar dari pemuda asing itu, sang pemuda yang menolongnya berdiri, berniat meninggalkan sang pemuda asing, lagian ia juga telah membantunya. Tapi, sebuah tangan dingin memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat, membuatnya sedikit kaget, pemuda itu menoleh kearah sang pemuda asing yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda asing itu membuka matanya, mata hitam tajam bagai permata onyx yang begitu indah, bahkan mata itu tampak berkilau terkena sinar sang mentari, "Bawa aku,"

Pemuda itu mengenyit. Bawa? Kemana?

"Bawa aku bersamamu?"

"Oh.." pemuda itu nyengir, "Apa?!" kemudian tersirat rasa aneh dalam wajahnya, "Eih, kembalilah kerumahmu" lanjutnya lalu melepaskan pegangan pemuda tadi dalam pergelangan tangannya.

Tatapan pemuda asing itu, mengatakan bahwa ia harus membawanya.

"Tidak!" pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan sang pemuda asing. Walaupun pemuda asing itu sangat tampan, tapi asal-usulnya tak jelas. Bagaimana jika ia adalah salah satu anggota mafia, atau buronan pemerintah? Ah, mengingat wajah tampannya tadi, sangat tidak mungkin jika pemuda seperti itu adalah anggota gengster. Atau mungkin ia kabur dari rumah karena dipaksa mengurus perusahaan? Hal itu biasa terjadi pada anak-anak orang kaya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Suara itu?

"Huwaahh!"

Pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda asing yang berdiri dihadapannya. Bagaimana mungkin? Pemuda itu yakin jika pemuda asing itu masih berdiri disana tadi, sekarang? Luar biasa. Sekaya apa dia? Sampai bisa menggunakan alat teleportasi yang terkenal hanya dimiliki 3 orang di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pulanglah kerumahmu!"

Pemuda asing itu diam tak menjawab, hanya sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ikut dengan pemuda itu, "Baiklah!" pemuda itu menyerah, "Kau boleh ikut denganku. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tinggal dipinggiran kota, dekat dengan pembuangan, rumahku sangat kecil, sangat rusak, aku tidak biasa makan setiap hari, mungkin 2-3 hari sekali, tak ada air dirumahku. Jadi, masih mau ikut denganku?"

Pemuda asing itu tak menjawab, ia hanya sedikit tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan, wajahnya terlihat masam.

Pemuda itu menerima uluruan tangan dari pemuda yang menolongnya yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Naruto, "Uchiha, Sasuke" balas pemuda itu sembari tersenyum simpul.

Naruto, sang pemuda yang dimintai tolong oleh pemuda asing tadi beranjak pergi dengan wajah masamnya. Jelas pemuda itu tak suka, dengan adanya orang yang menumpang dirumahnya, otomatis makan harus dibagi dua, tempat tidur dibagi dua, dan air-pun juga harus dibagi menjadi dua. Ia telah susah, kenapa malah ada yang menumpang padanya? Membuatnya semakin susah.

Naruto terus berjalan, beberapa orang memandang kearahnya, ini karena pesona yang ditebarkan oleh Sasuke, siapa yang tak akan memandang wajah tampannya itu? Kulitnya putih bersih bak porselen, seperti kulit Asia yang tanpa flek, tapi jelas ia bukan orang Asia, wajahnya terukir sempurna, tingginya semampai, pandangannya tajam seperti serigala.

Naruto berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya, dengan otomatis Sasuke itu berhenti, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya, "Ini rumahku" tunjuk Naruto atas rumah kecil reot, tak bercat, tak berpintu, dan terkesan kumuh.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa bersuara, ia berjalan duluan untuk masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Naruto sedikit kaget saat melihat dua bungkus roti dimeja kecil yang berada didekat tempat tidurnya. Sasuke melemparkan roti itu ke Naruto, dengan tanggap Naruto menangkapnya

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Naruto berkerut dahi, ia membolak-balikkan bungkus roti yang terlihat mahal itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu memakan roti yang didapatkannya.

Dengan ragu, Naruto membuka bungkus roti itu dan memakannya.

Karena telah selesai dengan acara makannya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan menuju belakang. Naruto yang takut Sasuke akan membuat saluran airnya semakin parah, ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Namun, yang terlihat dimata Naruto adalah Sasuke yang tengah membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran yang Naruto yakini tengah rusak. Naruto beberapa kali mengedip, ia menatap Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya. Naruto segera memeriksa keran air itu, dan memutarnya, airnya mengucur, apa sudah ada yang memperbaikinya?

Tak ingin semakin pusing, Naruto menyusul Sasuke kedepan. Yang terlihat oleh matanya saat ia telah sampai depan adalah Sasuke yang tengah asik tiduran di kasur lusuhnya. Naruto hanya memandangi Sasuke, kemudian ia menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi yang berada disamping kasur tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak pulang kerumahmu?"

Sasuke tak membuka matanya, terdengar helaan nafas panjang keluar mulutnya, "Aku tak ingin" balasnya singkat, matanya masih terpejam. Suaranya lirih, terdengar seperti enggan menjawab.

Naruto berkerut dahi, "Kenapa? Apa rumahmu jauh?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Ya, rumahku sangat jauh dari sini" namun matanya masih terpejam seperti tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

Lama Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke, namun yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab, sesaat kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu, "Karena perasaan itu" akhirnya jawaban yang dinantikan itu terdengar.

"Perasaan itu? Perasaan? Perasaan apa?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat senyum begitu menawan, namun sekilas saja, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke kembali pada posisinya tadi dan menutup rapat kedua bola matanya, "Perasaan langka yang tak harusnya kumiliki"

Naruto terdengar mendengus, "Perasaan apa itu? Perasaan apa yang tak seharusnya kau miliki? Dendam? Benci? Atau cinta?" Naruto memberi jeda, "Ada banyak perasaan yang didunia ini"

"Ya, perasaan itu. Seperti sesuatu yang hangat melesak masuk kedalam jantungku. Perasaan aneh yang tak boleh dimiliki oleh mahluk sepertiku"

"Kutebak, itu pasti cinta" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah mencemooh, "Eh tunggu! Lalu bagaimana kau sampai digang tadi? Suara apa yang terdengar seperti dentuman tadi? Jangan bilang kau benar-benar jatuh dari gedung apartemen tadi?" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah penasaran, "Ah lagi! Kau tak memiliki detak jantung dan hembusan nafas"

Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu menyentuh dada bagian kiri miliknya.

"Apa kau bahan percobaan? Kudengar pemerintah tengah membuat manusia yang hidup tanpa aliran darah dan hembusan nafas, jadi mereka dapat hidup diruang angkasa. Apa kau merupakan bagian dari bahan percobaan itu?" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan Naruto, Naruto malah telah menjawab dengan spekulasi miliknya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, matanya terlihat menerawang ketempat yang sangat jauh, kemudian dia buru-buru mengangguk. Naruto balas mengangguk, kemudian membuang bungkus roti yang telah habis dimakannya kesembarang tempat, toh rumah itu juga penuh dengan sampah.

"Jadi, apa kau kabur?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tak kabur, aku hanya bilang aku ingin bebas seperti manusia, mereka memarahiku dan ingin mengutukku, tapi ketua yang memimpin kami membiarkanku untuk saat ini"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya, "Hanya karena cinta kau berani berkorban hingga seperti itu, bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar mengutukmu? Kudengar telah ada percobaan untuk membuat manusia menjadi bentuk lain"Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih tiduran diatas kasurnya, pemuda itu kembali menutup matanya, "Memangnya seperti apa wanita yang kau sukai itu? Apa dia artis? Wah, dia pasti sangat cantik, sampai kau yang memiliki wajah seperti ini saja sampai menyukainya setengah mati"

Sasuke tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, ia tak kunjung menjawab.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa dia cantik?"

Sasuke terdengar mendengus, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kembali, "Tidak, ia tak cantik"

Naruto terlihat kecewa, "Ceritakan dia. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Kitakan teman sekarang, ah salah! Kau menumpang dirumahku"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Hei! Dengar tidak sih! Ceritakan dia!"

Senyum kecut menghiasi wajah Sasuke, ia terdengar menghela nafas. Naruto jadi heran, berkali-kali Sasuke menghela nafas, tapi bukankah Sasuke tak bernafas? Ah, mungkin karena Sasuke lari dari percobaan itu makanya hasilnya belum sempurna.

"Dia," Sasuke memulai ceritanya dengan suara lirih, "Dia anak yang kutemui 19 tahun yang lalu"

"Apa?! 19 tahun yang lalu? Itu artinya aku masih 1 tahun dan kau mungkin belum ada setahun. Kau lebih muda dariku kan? Terlihat jelas!"

Sasuke tersenyum dalam diamnya, "Aku lebih tua darimu anak kecil" ujarnya singkat namun terdengar pedas.

Naruto merengut tak suka "Benarkah? Berapa usiamu?"

Sasuke membuka matanya, matanya kembali terlihat menerawang, ia tampak berfikir, kemudian tersenyum, "27 tahun"

"Apa?! Kau benar-benar lebih tua dariku? Berarti waktu itu usiamu 7 tahun, jadi bagaimana seorang anak 7 tahun bisa mengerti cinta, eh tunggu, berapa usia anak yang kau sukai itu?"

"Waktu itu dia berusia setahun lebih, sekarang ia berusia 20 tahun" Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "Dia memiliki tatapan berbeda padaku, tak seperti umumnya anak kecil yang kulihat. Saat kudekati dia, dia tersenyum dan bukannya menangis. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menyelamatkannya"

"Memangnya ada apa saat itu? Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya?"

"Saat itu sedang gencar-gencarnya revolusi manusia, berbagai percobaan dilakukan dengan media manusia. Anak itu salah satu korbannya, ia harusnya kubiarkan meninggal bersama keluarganya yang menjadi bahan percobaan, tapi pandangannya membuatku tak bisa membiarkannya mati, aku menyalahi aturan dan menyelamatkannya"

"Menyalahi aturan apanya?" Naruto mengeryit tak mengerti, "Tuhan pasti sangat menyayangimu saat ini, karena kau begitu baik. Kau mau mengambil resiko dan meyelamatkan bayi yang menjadi bahan percobaan gila padahal saat itu kau masih kecil"

"Ya" setelahnya Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kembali menutup matanya, "Tidurlah kalau begitu, aku akan tidur dibelakang saja"

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke membuka matanya, kemudian terduduk disisi kasur lusuh itu. Pandangan Sasuke menerawang begitu jauh, setelahnya ia menghilang, tanpa jejak.

~0O0~

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Kini, seorang pemuda yang tak jelas masa depan dan kehidupannya memiliki secercah harapan. Ia dapat makan setiap hari walau hanya dengan menu roti, itu lebih baik dari pada dua hari sekali makan nasi bungkus. Juga, kini ia telah dapat membaca dengan fasih, menulispun juga telah dapat ia lakukan dengan lancar.

Itu semua berkat seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu pergi tak jelas dengan teleportasinya, kemudian kembali sembari membawa roti dengan berbagai merk dan rasa. Keran air yang tadinya sering macet-pun kini tak pernah mengalami masalah. Atap rumah yang tadinya bolong disana disini berhasil diperbaiki oleh pemuda itu dengan peralatan yang juga entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Tempat tidur lusuh itu juga telah berubah menjadi lebih baik, rumah yang tadinya penuh sampah juga menjadi lebih bersih.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak pernah mengungkit masalah orang yang dicari oleh Sasuke. Mereka seolah tak pernah membicarakannya. Sasuke merupakan pemuda yang dingin, ia sering diam dan bertindak secara cekatan. Ia pemuda yang sangat menjaga kebersihan, ia sering memarahi Naruto jika membuang bungkus makanan didalam rumah.

Inilah roda yang mereka bilang itu. Walau Naruto belum berada ditempat yang paling tinggi, setidaknya ia telah berada lebih atas dari pada dibawah. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto pasti akan berada dipuncak entah kapan itu.

Siang menjelang sore ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.12 PM. Naruto menatap keluar pintu, sejak pagi Sasuke belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ini biasa terjadi, kadang malam hari Sasuke tiba-tiba teleportasi entah kemana. Ia selalu berkata tentang sesuatu yang penting. Entah apa itu. Naruto menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang menjadi lebih baik, ia kemudian tersenyum, mengingat Sasuke begitu kerja keras membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Entah siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, sekaya apa keluarganya, dan sejenius apa dia. Semua hal yang sulit jika Sasuke yang mengerjakannya, akan terasa mudah. Sejak dekat dengan Sasuke banyak orang yang memandangnya –atau memandang Sasuke. Ukiran wajah sempurna yang dimiliki Sasuke menarik perhatian siapa saja, tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri. Kadang ia merasa rendah jika berada disamping Sasuke.

Naruto langsung terduduk saat melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka, Sasuke datang dengan bungkusan plastik ditangannya, bisa ditebak jika itu berisi roti. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum menatap Naruto. Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil bungkusan yang dibawanya kemudian mengambil isinya dan memakannya.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar mulus dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu mendudukkan diri diatas kursi yang berada disamping kasur yang menjadi tempat Naruto duduk, "Ada banyak urusan. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dariku?"

"Ah! Aljabar?" Naruto buru-buru mencari buku tulisnya, setelah ketemu, ia segera memberikannya kepada Sasuke dengan penuh senyuman.

Sasuke membuka sekilas buku yang diserahkan Naruto kemudian mengembalikannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dua benar, yang satu kau salah menggunakan rumus. Lain kali lebih teliti"

Naruto membuka bukunya, kemudian memeriksa pekerjaannya tadi, "Ah iya," lirihnya terdengar kecewa, tapi mulutnya tetap terus makan tanpa henti.

"SASUKE KELUAR!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget, ia menatap pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Naruto menatap Sasuke, mata itu, mata Sasuke berkilat seperti menyatakan untuk perang. Naruto terdiam ditempatnya ketika Sasuke berjalan membuka pintu.

Naruto berdiri, ia menatap siapa yang menjadi tamu tak terhormat Sasuke. Dua pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke. Uh, bagaimana ada tiga manusia dengan fisik seperti mereka? Bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan mereka? Benar-benar sempurna.

"Kembali?"

Naruto mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku telah melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Aku juga tak melakukan salah. Kenapa aku harus kembali?"

Kilatan mata Sasuke, walau Naruto tak melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi, mata itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dari ketiga orang itu, hanya Sasuke yang berbicara. Anehnya, Sasuke selalu berbicara seperti menjawab.

"Habis? Masa tinggalku disini habis? Kalian fikir aku siapa? Aku jauh lebih tua dari kalian, aku bisa tinggal dimanapun sesuka keinginanku. Jangan fikir karena kau memiliki tugas lebih baik, jadi kau lebih baik dariku"

Naruto berkerut dahi, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Kenapa masa tinggal Sasuke disini telah habis? Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari siapa?

"Ya. Manusia! Karena manusia! Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu hina jika mencintai salah satu dari mereka"

Naruto semakin tak mengerti, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, ia telah pingsan terlibih dahulu. Tubuhnya tak jatuh kelantai, tetapi melayang diudara dan mendarat dengan hati-hati diatas kasur miliknya.

Cahaya sangat terang tiba-tiba keluar dari ketiga sosok tadi. Mereka berubah menjadi sosok dengan ribuan sayap yang melintang membelah bumi. Tubuh mereka tumbuh membesar dengan perlahan, dengan secepat cahaya kilat menyambar bumi, mereka telah sampai ditempat lain yang manusia sebut sebagai langit.

Langit yang cerah berubah mendung, Sang Pengatur cuaca yang tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi hanya terbuat heran karena harusnya hari ini sampai dua minggu kemudian tak ada jadwal hujan atau mendung didaerah tersebut. Namun Sang Pengatur cuaca segera menyadarinya kala ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa Sosok seperti Sasuke, yang memiliki ribuan sayap membentang lebar melebihi bumi mendatangi mereka.

"Tak seharusnya kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Lihatlah bumi, perbuatan kalian telah membunuh manusia"

Mereka adalah Malaikat, yang terkenal dengan ketulusan dan kesetiaan mereka kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Hanya dengan perkataan melalui batin yang mereka lontarkan, samudra dan tanah-pun itu tergoncang. Pohon dihutan, ikan disamudra, burung-burung yang terbang dilangit dan para serangga yang bersembunyi dibalik daun bersama-sama berdoa agar pertengkaran kecil ini segera terselesaikan, atau jika mereka mulai menggunakan kekuatan, mungkin Tuhan yang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Malaikat dengan ratusan ribu sayap yang membentang melewati galaksi bima sakti, melerai mereka. Suara yang torlontar olehnya bagaikan biola yang dimaikan oleh seseorang yang benar-benar ahli, begitu merdu, nan menyayat hati.

"Kau, Kau ingin dirimu yang harus mati atau Sasuke Uchiha yang mati?" Malaikat lain menyahut, membuat yang ditanya serasa terpojok.

"Aku tercipta dengan perbedaan, perasaanku berbeda, maka aku juga akan menentukan akhir jalan yang berbeda"

Malaikat lain mendekat, lalu menyentuh ujung sayap Sosok Malaikat yang menjadi Sasuke, "Kita telah hidup bersama selama 10000000 juta tahun lebih, aku tak ingin puluhan juta tahun yang telah kau habiskan berakhir selama beberapa hari yang jelas tak sebanding. Kita telah melihat kematian milyaran kali, dari mereka semua, tak ada yang memiliki usia sama seperti kita. Ingatlah, perasaanmu hanya sementara"

Sosok Malaikat yang menjadi Sasuke merubah sosoknya menjadi Sasuke, utuh Sasuke yang seperti manusia, tubuh kecilnya tentu tak sebanding dengan para Malaikat yang berada didekatnya, "Inilah aku, walau aku akan lenyap seperti debu, tapi aku akan sangat bangga karena perasaan yang kumiliki" dan setelahnya, sosok Sasuke itu turun kebumi dengan perlahan.

Gemuruh terdengar dilangit begitu memekakkan telinga, petir menyambar membelah bumi, hujan deras turun membasahi bumi tanpa perintah dari Sang Pengatur Hujan, pelangi indah dengan 432 warna terlihat diatas langit, jauh diatas langit yang hanya malaikat yang mampu melihatnya.

~0O0~

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, ia tak mengingat apapun, ia menatap kesamping, dimana Sasuke terduduk dengan senyum simpulnya. Naruto ikut tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya, entah kenapa ia menjadi salah tingkah tak jelas. Naruto duduk disisi kasur tidurnya, ia mengambil air disamping Sasuke dan meminumnya. Hujan deras disertai petir menyambar masih terdengar diluar. Naruto menatap aneh kening Sasuke.

"Uh? Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke mengekerutkan alisnya, lalu menyetuh keningnya. Darah? "Oh, ini, aku tak sengaja jatuh saat hujan tadi" ujarnya sembari membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir itu.

"Ck, jangan bohong! Tubuhmu tak basah. Dan bukankah kau tak memiliki darah?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Kau tahu aku bohong ? Aku hanya malu mengakuinya. Sangat tidak elite jika pria tampan sepertiku harus terbentur tembok karena takut dengan kilatan petir, makanya aku duduk disini"

Naruto tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, "Kau lucu sekali. Pria sepertimu kenapa harus takut dengan kilatan petir?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terus tertawa. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke langsung diam dan menatap Davis dengan alis berkerut, "Ada apa dengan tatapanmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Naruto terdiam, ia membatu.

Kemudian Sasuke tertawa, "Aneh ya? Maaf-maaf, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejak 19 tahun yang lalu"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, mencari sebuah kebenaran dalam pancaran matanya, "Uh?"

"Ini aku, pemuda 19 tahun yang lalu yang menyelamatkanmu ketika kau berada didalam tabung berisi cairan berwarna kuning. Kau tak mungkin mengingatnya, tapi itu adalah aku"

Sasuke masih terdiam, kemudian ia tertawa, "Kau ini! Jangan membuat humor disaat hujan seperti ini" diapun masih terus tertawa, tapi saat ia menyadari tak ada raut kebohongan dari wajah Sasuke, Naruto terdiam, "Jadi?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya, akulah Malaikat Maut yang seharusnya mengambil nyawamu waktu itu. Tapi, aku menyelamatkanmu dan memilih hidup seperti ini. Maafkan aku"

"Kau serius?"

Sasuke tersenyum kembali, "Dentuman yang kau dengar itu, karena aku jatuh dari Eden saat mencoba membuat sosok manusia"

"Bagaimana? Itu tak mungkin!"

"Sekarang hidupmu lebih baik, kau bisa membaca, menulis, mengerjakan matematika, mengoperasikan komputer, kau juga lebih bersih dan ceria dari pada biasanya. Kuharap, kau bisa bekerja lebih baik"

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya, itu artinya aku harus siap kehilangan lima ribu sayapku, yang berarti, aku akan lenyap. Kau masih muda, kuharap ada manusia lain yang baik yang mau membantumu"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki rasa tertarik saat pertama bertemu denganku, sekarang perasaanmu itu benar-benar tulus untukku, hanya kau belum menyadarinya. Aku menyukai perasaanmu, tapi maafkan aku, saat kau telah sadar bahwa kau begitu membutuhkanku, aku telah tiada"

Setetes air telah jatuh dari mata itu, diringi suara dentuman keras menyambar bumi.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu. Aku yakin akan banyak malaikat yang akan menjagamu. Makanlah tepat waktu, sering-seringlah mandi, belilah baju baru saat uangmu telah banyak"

Setetes air mata itu kini berubah menjadi beberapa tetes.

"Selamat Tinggal"

Petir menyambar begitu dahsyat, diringi sosok Sasuke yang mulai menghilang dan tersapu angin bagaikan debu, kini tempat duduk itu telah kosong, hanya bersisa sebuah sayap berwarna hitam berkilat berukuran kecil. Naruto terdiam, kemudian menangis kala menyadari apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

.

.

END~

.

.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
